Forced Mate
by hazel-eyes-22
Summary: Kakashi Hatake hardly thought about marraige but due to an old law the council dug up in there quest to control him, he's about to find himseld married! AU.Yaoi KakxOC- first story, title, summary not that good and but the story's better, so give it a try
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **

I'm just borrowing some characters to play with. I have a few OC's that I've made up and this is my first attempt at this type of writing.

Hope its not to bad and thanks to anyone who give it a try.

* * *

Chapter1

Things as of late continued to get worse and worse for one Kakashi Hatake. The 20 year old grey haired jounin lazily walked down a street in Konoha with the latest Icha Icha book out. But even Master Jiraiya's newest work couldn't keep his attention and his spirit up. A week ago he was informed that there was some insanely old obscure law on bloodlines that the council had found and brought forward and that he unfortunately falls under.

Apparently the law decrees' that those that possess a blood trait, are of a prominent and important clan need to produce heirs, which in isn't really any big deal, normally, but this law has a time limit, they need to already have or have the heirs on the way by the age of 21. Which Kakashi will be in 10 days!

Normally this would just be an annoying and bothersome issue, but for one Kakashi Hatake it was a huge problem! 1, he's gay with NO leaning toward women! 2, he has no interest in getting involved with anyone and having children. That condition shouldn't be that big a hurdle, just find someone for a one time deal and then have them raise the kid away from him. But that goes back to number 1, having to have sex with a women, a big no thank you in Kakashi book. And 3, no one was going to tell him who to sleep with especially NOT some manipulative old council members!

This is the part where things continue to get worse. If the law only called for an heir Kakashi could find a way to get that done so the council would leave him alone of a while. But things just seem to be going wrong for him; the law requires he get married.

Oh it gets worse; in addition to the summoning of dogs and wolves in his father's case the Hatake's have traits that resemble those of their canine summons. It's that trait that is the issue right now: mating. Sex and mating are different. Spouses and mates are different things in the Hatake structure. When a Hakate marries they also mate. Spouses fall under the category of girl-friends, boy-friends, friends with benefits, post mission fucks, one-night stands, really a spouse can be stretched so they cover everything but the one that you're binding yourself to and going to spend the rest of your life with. I won't get into more detail than that right now because Kakashi doesn't even want to think about mating to some council brat. So this forced marriage that the council is trying to put on him seriously angers Kakashi. It wasn't like Kakashi had any real dreams or interest in finding a mate, he didn't think he would live long enough to have one and on the off chance he found his mate he wasn't that cruel and heartless enough to put his mate through his impending death. But damn it, he was way past sick of the council trying to control him and run his life.

The thing that made all of this, snowball pass bad and angry is that he couldn't think of a way get out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Just messing around**

**Chapter 2**

This new well old law and the trouble that it's causing has resulted in a major headache for Sandaime-Hokage. The Hokage and a few of his trusted council members (i.e. not the ones that put forward and supported the law), along with Jiraiya (who happened to of stopped by the village for some 'research' and a chat with his sensei), Tsunada and Shizune (who were at a close by casino and were tracked down and requested to come to the village) have been looking for some sort of loop hole, but the law is ironclad. The reason why Tsunada's presence is needed is by in-large due to the council's forethought and their insane desire to control Kakashi Hatake's life. A week ago when the council told both the Hokage and Kakashi about the law and his pending marriage, Kakashi basically told them after much tactful and diplomatic reasoning and trying to get out of it, HELL NO and he's gay so he's not going to bed some female. Kakashi was thinking that might slow them down a little, to by some time but in the council's quest to run his life, they had the forethought to learn his preference and have a male candidate (Takahiro Kato, a prominent councilmember's son) and a jutsu for male pregnancy. These old bastards had covered ever aspect and angle of the law to get what they wanted. Tsunada was called to look over the jutsu to make sure that from a medical stand point it could actually be possible and this wasn't just a ploy.

This brings us to now.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-kun we can't find any way to get out of it." Sandaime gravely said. "But we were able to convince the council of more options than Takahiro. The council did agree and locate another candidate that they deem acceptable."

"What difference does it make between one council approved flussy?" Tsunada asked.

"He's not in the council's pocket or any of their families. But he fits all the requirements and stipulation that they bitched about. He's one of our chunnin's." Jiraiya spoke up.

Kakashi sighs "no."

Tsunada and Jiraiya hollered "WHAT! What do you mean no!"

"We've spent hours and hours trying to find a way out of this for you. And when we couldn't we got you a bearable option, BRAT!"

"This is not a bearable option. The only thing this is is dragging someone else into situation." Kakashi reasoned.

The Third spoke up "Kakashi is right, but Kakashi so are Jiraiya and Tsunada. This isn't a situation that can be dissolved. We've been over every angle and word in the law and as much as it pains me to say this but these are the only options you have."

"Well other than killing all the councilmember's or becoming a missing Nin." Jiraiya piped his opinion.

"Idiot, that wouldn't work even with the council's deaths the law is still there and the other is not an option."Tsunada said as she glared at him.

While Jiraiya and Tsunada continue to bicker, Sandaime and Kakashi's eyes connect. Sandaime knows that Kakashi would never become a missing Nin, regardless of the circumstances. He can see that as much as Kakashi would love to kill them for doing this to him (Kakashi has gotten to the point that he's about to have an anger induced stroke) he understands to futileness of it and how he knows he has only two options.

Realizing that nothing further was going to be decided Sandaime spoke "let's end for today and tomorrow I'll talk to this young man."

This was met with agreement. Kakashi agrees with a nod and leaves through the window, the two Sanin and their sensei watching with tired and sad eyes.

"So who is this chunnin and is he really any better?" asked Tsunada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Just messing around**

**Chapter 3**

16 year old chunnin Ryo Hara thought that the day was going to be a good relaxing day. He woke up like normal (5:45am), enjoyed a great cup of coffee (bit of a self-confessed addict), watch the sun rise (way to early a riser according to his friends and sensei), and was going to enjoy his rare day off. All was going according to plans, till he was summoned to see the Hokage.

[Ok, I turned in the mission report yesterday, I'm not in the middle of a prank war with Misaki and Teso, haven't pissed off Hikaru-sensei or my old bitty landlord well… I didn't think I have, ok so the likely hood that I'm in some sort of trouble is small, but what does the Hokage want to talk about. It's not likely to be about a mission, I'd of just been sent to the mission office. AH! I don't know, stop thinking, you'll know when you get there, stupid over active imagination.] Ryo thought while making his way to the Hokage tower.

Looking at the serious expression on the Hokage's face Ryo is starting to think he is some sort of trouble. When the Hokage is finished explaining the situation Ryo just sits there stunned and silent, the chunnin looks over his should to make sure that the Hokage was actually talking to him.

Looking back to the Hokage Ryo asks "Um Hokage, sir, is this a joke?"

Sandaime looks as the young man before him and replies, "as much as I would like for this to be one, I'm afraid it's not."

Ryo replies oh so wittily "huh."

While Ryo shifts through the information that he was just presented with the Hokage takes the young man in and goes back through the information he knows about this particular shinobi.

The 16 year old boy in front of him has a mixture of auburn and mahogany hair that was cut shortish so the front fell into his eyes and curled around his ears. He was using his leaf headband as basically just that, a headband. Not that it was doing him much good, his hair kept getting free and in his face. Ryo's coloring was light like Kakashi but where Kakashi's was alabaster Ryo's was a light cream color with a few freckles splattered around. Sandaime couldn't tell what color his eyes were, with his hair blocking his eyes. Ryo was also from what Sandaime could see 5'8 instead of the 5'6 that his medical chart listed him at. So the boy hadn't been to the hospital in a while and he still growing. The Hokage also noted that he looked to be on the skinny side of the weight scale, which if things when well Kakashi would fix. Not a widely known fact but Kakashi is a great cook and he enjoys it.

Sandaime thought fondly [Lazy brat actually cultivated a rumor that he couldn't even make scrambled eggs.] A surge of anger poured over him as he then thought of the councilmember's that continued to try and control Kakashi.

A sigh from the chunnin refocused Sandaime's attention back to the boy.

Hear it comes thought Sandaime. A fan-boy, girl (whatever) YES! response (much to Kakashi-kun's horror he had those) or a blunt and or scared NO! to the marriage and bonding proposal. What the Hokage got was neither.

"That doesn't seem legal for them to be able to do that? "

Sandaime blinked at the boy. "No it shouldn't be but the problem is that it is"

"But he's a dude." Ryo stated, he continued with "also we don't know each other. I don't think I ever meet Hatake-san. He must be pissed that they are invading his privacy and life like this. I mean the dude wears a mask. He doesn't like to show his face so he's must be really private. This is incredibly rude and invasive of them."

The Hokage stared at the boy while a tender feeling arose within him. Like Ryo had just pointed out he didn't even know Kakashi yet here he was getting pissed at the council for invading Kakashi privacy. Ryo had most likely never meet Kakashi yet he got it spot on about the privacy. Kakashi-kun is an intensely private person, which was actually one of the beginning reasons for the mask.

"I have a question" Ryo hesitantly asked.

Sandaime gave him an encouraging smile.

"Ok you mentioned that one of the byproducts of this thing is children, um but we're both guys, how does that work?"

He then shot the Hokage a look. "Right, Hatake-san is a guy right, or am I missing something really important?"

Sandaime smiled at the boy's joke, which had effectively dispelled much of the tension in the room.

Sandaime replied in an amused voice, "yes he's a guy and there's a jutsu that allows for males to have child. It very delicate and can be dangerous so we'll be monitoring you closely."

Ryo rolls his eye at that part of the answer, sighs "right of course"

Sandaime raises an eyebrow in response surely the boy didn't think Kakashi would be the one.

Ryo caught the look "I know I know. I bet he doesn't even let people get close to his hair for a haircut let alone near his back side." He finished with another joke.

Sandaime released a chuckle, he liked this Ryo Hara, and he sure has a sense of humor.

"So I take it you're not happy with their request". Ryo asked.

Sandaime just looked at Ryo. "…"

"Hypothetically why not have something happened to the old geezers?"

The Hokage shot him a look.

Ryo replied innocently "What it was hypothetically. Their all getting up there in age, now is the time when they have to watch so they don't fall getting out of bed or eating something to large and tough that their dentures fall out and they choke to death."

Shaking his head and chuckling quietly the Hokage thought this was an interesting young man. Looking back to Ryo he answered "even if something was to happen the law is solid and since it has already been brought forward it doesn't need the original council men to continue. But nice try"

They shared a small smile between them.

"Ok I have another question; it seems that this all revolves around heirs, right?"

Sandaime nods a conformation.

Ryo looks the Hokage straight in the eye and says with complete seriousness. "What if Hatake-san was impotent?"

Two barks of muffled laughter (Tsunada, Jiraiya) floated through the window and the ANBU in the room blinked which was the only sign that they were surprised or of the amusement and humor they felt.

Sandaime looks at the chunnin in stunned disbelief. "What?"

Ryo continued "what if he was incapable of having children? Wouldn't it make this whole thing pointless?"

Sandaime who hasn't quite recovered replied "It could but he's not."

Ryo sighed the sigh of one who was dealing with someone slow on the uptake "I'm not actually saying he is but what if you have his stuff (q blush) "checked" and it can back negative or whatever it comes back as when the soldiers don't have any weapons."

By this time Sandaime had caught up and was highly amused, his eyes quickly darted to the back left corner of the office where a particular ANBU agent was standing. He returned to what Ryo way saying.

"That would likely put a wrench in the council's offspring plan and they'd maybe leave him alone for a while."

Sandaime trying his hardest not to burst out laughing and with only a slight shake of the shoulders, replied in a calm voice "Well that certainly is an idea."

Continuing to try and contain his laughter the Hokage was beginning to think that they might have to continue this conversation at a later date because he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold out. This Ryo was definitely a character, Sandaime thought.

A thought just occurred to the Hokage that they haven't talked at all how Ryo felt about the situation. Sandaime took a good look at the chunnin, he was composed, with a small amused smile but his eyes were wider and a little wild, the kind you got when your thoughts are racing back and forth and you are trying to keep up so you can sort things out but it's not working. The boy was also sitting just a hair to rigid for him to be as calm and amused at the situation that he was presenting.

Coming to a decision, Sandaime said "Well I think this is a good stopping point why don't we get back together in a bit so you can think things through."

Ryo nodding in agreement rose then bowed to the Hokage, Ryo turned to leave.

"One last question Hokage-sama, is this a marriage only in name? Or are we required to do all that comes with it?"

Sandaime looking sadly at Ryo answers, "With the way the law is sent up and with what the council is pushing for you'll be bond to each other and living together…."


End file.
